


A Fun Time

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Skyfall - Fandom
Genre: Characters are all named in the note, Some non humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Jonathan Crane, former head of Arkham/psychiatrist and then inmate there, has been reinstated as Psychiatrist there. And he still gets just as many crazies in as he did back then. There are rumors of humans that turn into wolves, within the city of Gotham. And people are about to start coming to Crane with fears surrounding and centering round them. He has no idea just how true it all is, or that he will run into them himself one night...When Crane finds the wolves, what will happen? Will he be able to deal with all this? And will he get out of it unharmed?James Bond of MI6 is still on the job and in the field. There seems to be a new group under the surface about to crop up, no one has any knowledge of this however. But, there is a new young thing out here and about that James has focused onto. Her name is Katrina, and she is their newest adversary, she seems to have her sights set on getting escape to America, fleeing there to free herself. Will Bond follow her out there? And the bigger question: will he be the one to finally reel her in? And what will Q think of all this, when they drag him to America as well?





	A Fun Time

**Author's Note:**

> Katrina~About 26 years old, nicknamed the Phantom because of how she seems to come and go just like that~ Pretty black haired woman with a thing for eluding MI6 and taunting their 007, James Bond~ Has a cat called Shelby.
> 
> The Foxx siblings~Will find the German Shepherd cross later to be named Watch~ Names: Leonello (Leo) Chance and Jessie River~ Gorgeous young things with a penchant for helping animals~ James' cousins
> 
> Watch~German Shepherd dog cross with a longer full coat of deepest black and tan~ To protect whom James tells~ Adopted by James, and will do a damn good job of protecting~ Rescued off the streets  
> Auranos~ Wolf dog that can turn human~ Watch may also have this ability~ Is a very good boy and loves his Jessie girl- tan w/ white forehead streak, black nose and on back, blue eyes.
> 
> The Raven boy~His wolf is a deep chocolate with black tipping and ticking, his friends are red and white, tan and white, and cinnamon-brown with white~ Auroros  
> Jessica  
> -Dogs- Monty Carlo, Clarity, and Trica
> 
> James Bond- At least 27 or 28~ The 00 agent numeral 7, and does a damn good job of it! Not much else to say on him then basically that~
> 
> Q- Name Unknown of right now~ Is a tech genius, and pretty cocky about it, also rather young. Dark curls and pretty eyes~
> 
> Jonathan Crane- Head of Arkham, criminal, inmate, now back as an Psychiatrist~ Often viewed as cold, arrogant and calculating, he can be quite the opponent, this one. Dark brown hair and blue eyes~
> 
> Have some quotes with that info:  
> Chance of a lifetime...You comin? ~Auroros, to Jessica  
> Count me in! You think Id miss out on that? ~Jessica  
> Would you like to see my mask?  
> I respect the mind's power over the body. It's why I do what I do. ~Crane
> 
> Take the damn shot! ~Bond  
> What did you expect, an exploding pen?  
> So much for my promising career in espionage. ~Q, Skyfall  
> Then you should say what you mean. ~Katrina  
> Begin in the beginning and go on until you come to an end. Then stop! ~Leo  
> Hello darling~ Jessie

Katrina, the young woman with no last name, and known as the Phantom, glanced round her surroundings as she walked along. She'd managed to outdistance those two foolish men following her a while back, once more eluding the folks of the group known as MI6. She laughed softly to herself, they just could not catch her, the fools! Or so she called them, and liked to think to herself. A sense of elation filled her at the thought. She smiled softly to herself as she thought and hummed softly, then gave a quiet little sigh and squared her shoulders a bit, walking on down the lane path she was on. Britain, London, was beautiful this time of year, and she rather enjoyed being there. She needed to buy some food...

Leonello and Jessie Foxx- The young male and his beautiful red haired sister walked along together down a smallish path, swinging their hands together and talk in quiet voices back and forth together. Jessie looked at the beautiful wolf dog cross at her right hip, walking close at her side as though to guard her. His name was Auranos, and it always made her laugh how feminine her slender baby boy seemed at all times. She and Leo loved this time of year, just the right amount of warm and with all of those wonderful scents acousting the nostrils as they did. Jessie heard a soft sound and looked up from talking, falling silent as she saw a German Shepherd there. She moved slowly towards him, using soft words and reaching out slowly. He growled and pulled back, and she got out a little bit of burger. She held it out to him and smiled as he crept forwards to get at it. She reached out, he pulled back, she paused, and he went back to nibbling. She smiled as she was able to now pet him, and as he finished it she saw he seemed to have a collar, and she clipped the leash to it. She walked him the few paces back to Leo, then dialed James' number into her cell phone and waited, listening to the dial tone.

Meanwhile, in America...Gotham City  
 _All was silent in the city and the surrounding hills and forested area, all up until...The sound of running, of pounding paws and panting breaths, broke the serene silence of early evening in Gotham City. Four wolves ran from the trees of the forest and out down through the streets of the city, heads swinging to look round and take in the sights, eyes flashing soft in the light and ears flicking gently as their tails flicked and swung back and forth beyond and behind the both of them. They looked up to see two humans staring at them in what looked to be fright._  
The woman and her boyfriend had been walking under the city lights of early evening, minding their own business and happily chatting, when they ran upon the wolves in the streets. A scream and a shout later, the two humans had run for the narrows, having every intention in mind of going to Doctor Jonathan Crane at Arkham. They soon arrived, explaining that they'd seen something frightening and strange. The woman was shaking, and as they waited while the receptionist -or whatever- called Crane to get down here immediately, it only got worse.

((Forgot to mention! The Foxx siblings are half Dingo!))


End file.
